Die verzauberte Prinzessin
by Kokoro Okami
Summary: Lasst euch von dem Titel nicht verwirren, ich stehe zu meiner Yaoi-Otaku-schaft! Nach einem Märchen von L. Brechstein, eine Mini-FF, die ich vor Jahren schrieb...


Märchenstunde mit Kokoro  
  
Disclaimer: Jaajaa, nichts gehört mir, aber man wird doch wohl noch träumen dürfen...*seufz* Also ich verdiene kein Geld und natürlich ist alles Privatbesitz von Toriyama-sensei. Das Märchen gehört in der Originalfassung Ludwig Brechstein. Genre: ähm, also...Adventure, Romance...und Yaoi! ^^  
  
P.S: Diese FF habe ich vor ungefähr 1,5 Jahren geschrieben, als ich ganz am Anfang meiner Karriere stand. Jetzt hab ich sie wieder entdeckt und fand sie niedlich. Wenn ihr sie haben wollt, mailt mir, dann bekommt ihr die "gute" Version (Wo man die drei Pünktchen sieht und so. Das geht bei FF.net nicht.). Oder reviewt, und gebt eure email an!  
  
............................................................................ ................................................ Kokoro: Konnichiwa! Willkommen zu der ersten Folge von meinen Märchen mit den Z-Fightern!  
  
Goku: Hallo! *lächeltliebseinGokuLächeln* Vegeta: Hmm...! Kakarott, grins nicht so dämlich! Goku: Wie sollte ich denn sonst grinsen? Vegeta: Na so! *grinstseinevilVeggiegrin* Piccolo:Hör auf, du machst den kleinen Kindern Angst! Vegeta: Wolltest du damit sagen, dass ich dir Angst mache?? *eg* Piccolo: Grrr...Wer von uns ist denn hier wohl klein?! *egback* Vegeta: Wie kannst du es wagen...! *bereitetFinalFlashvor* Kokoro + Goku: Stooooop!!! *fuchtelnwildmitdenArmenumVegetadavonabzuhaltenPiccolozupulverisieren* Koko: Vegeta, du kannst Piccolo nicht einfach töten! Vegeta: *grummel* Piccolo: Ha! Koko: Er spielt doch in meinem Märchen den bööööösen Papi...! Vegeta: *prustet* Piccolo: ... Tötet mich... Alle anderen: *sweatdrop* Koko: Also, ich gebe jetzt die Rollen bekannt...*räuspertsich*  
  
Goku: der gute Sohn, Freezer: der böööööööööööööööööse Sohn, Piccolo: der böööööse Papi, Krilin: die alte Frau..  
  
Krilin: Hey, wieso spiele ich eine Frau?? Kann die Rolle nicht eine Frau spielen? Koko: Nein Krilin, in diesem Märchen werden alle Rollen von Männern gespielt...mehr oder weniger...*seitenblickaufPiccolo* Also, weiter...oh ja, die wichtigste Rolle...  
  
Vegeta: Die spiele ich!! Koko: Genau!!! *Veggiebegeistertansieht* Die hatte ich für dich ausgesucht. Du spielst die wunderschöne Prinzessin!  
  
------RUMMMS!!!!--------*vegetaistumgefallenC-chanhatSternchenindenAugenund-  
  
alleanderenlachensichhalbtot*  
  
Koko: *murmeltmitverklärtemBlick* Ja, er wird eine wunderschöne, sexy Prinzessin in einem sexy-Kampfanzug und Goku-sama wird ihn retten...(hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Yaoi- Fan bin?^^)  
  
Goku: *^^°* Ähm, Kokoro... Koko: Was denn, Goku-sama? Goku: Vegeta... *drehensichzuVegetaumderleichenblassinderEckehockt* Koko: Ahhhh!!! Vegeta-sama, was ist? Oh neeiin, mein Hauptdarsteller steht unter Schock! *Jammertweitervorsichhin* Goku: Hey Vegeta, na komm, so schlimm wird's schon nicht... Vegeta: Hast du ne Ahnung! Du bist doch immer auf ihrer Seite!! Goku: Nein... Vegeta: Doch! *istbeleidigt* Du hast sie viel lieber als mich...*snief* Alle anderen: *snief...* Goku: *nimmtVeggieindieArmeundknuddeltihn* Ich mag dich doch, Vegeta-sama! Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb!! Vegeta: Wirklich? *snief* Alle anderen: *buhuhuuu...* Koko: *wischtsichTränenderRühringweg* So... Jetzt aber weiter...  
  
Vegeta: die verzauberte Prinzessin, und die fiesen Cyborgs C19 und C20: die bööööööööösen Prinzessinnen.  
  
Puh...Also, lasst uns endlich anfangen. Action!!!  
  
Die verzauberte Prinzessin  
  
Es war einmal ein Handwerksmann, der hatte zwei Söhne, einen guten, der hieß Goku, und einen bösen, der hieß Freezer...  
  
Koko: Los, los euer Einsatz!! *fuchteltwiederwildherum* Goku und Freezer stehen dumm herum, Goku winkt freundlich.  
  
...Doch wie es so geht, nicht der gute Goku war der Liebling des Vaters Piccolo, nein, immer bekam der böööse Freezer den Vorzug...  
  
Koko: Los, los, LOS!!!  
  
Piccolo: Ähm...*räuspertsich* Oh Freezer, du bist mein Lieblingssohn, ich mag dich viel lieber als...ähm, Goku...! Freezer: *freut sich* Ja Tousan, ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb!!! Goku, Koko und alle anderen: *sweatdrop* Koko: CUT!! Mann, Freezer, das steht gar nicht im Text!!! Vegeta: *murmelt* Ich wusste schon immer, dass der schwul ist... Alle anderen: ^^° Koko: Also, bitte, weiter im Text!  
  
...Nun begab es sich, dass überall im Lande schlechte Zeiten hereinbrachen. Auch der Handwerksmann Piccolo mit seiner Familie litt unter der herrschenden Not. Seine Kundschaft nahm es mit dem Bezahlen nicht so genau, immer wieder musste er säumige Kunden aufsuchen, um sie um Geld zu bitten...  
  
Piccolo: Das mache ich bestimmt nicht, diese Erdlinge um Geld anbetteln...! Koko: Doch, das machst du! Ich habe die totale Kontrolle!!!! Muhahahahaha!!!! *lachtwahnsinnig* Piccolo: *weichtineineEckezurück* O..ok...  
  
...Auch heute war er wieder unterwegs, um Schulden zu kassieren, doch, wie so oft, wurde er auf später vertröstet. Missmutig machte er sich auf den Heimflug, der ihn an einer Schänke vorbeiführte. Hier wollte er sich ausruhen und etwas trinken, bevor er zu seiner Frau heimging, die ihn sicher wieder schimpfend empfangen würde, weil er kein Geld mitgebracht hatte. Als er dann so dasaß und vor sich hingrübelte, hörte er am Nachbartisch einen Fremden von Dingen erzählen, die ihn aufhorchen ließen. "In einem Königreich, dass an dieses grenzt," hörte er die Stimme des Fremden, "ist etwas schreckliches geschehen. Ein böser Zauberer hat des Königs einzige Tochter entführt und auf sein Schloß in den Bergen verbannt.  
  
Vegeta: Meinst du mich damit?? Grrr...Neuerdings kann man mich also einfach so entführen! Koko: Genau, und du kannst gar nichts dagegen tun. Aber keine Angst, Veggie- sama, ein mutiger junger Mann wird dich retten... *schonwiederSternchenAugenbekomt* Vegeta: *grummel*...  
  
...Die Prinzessin Vegeta muss nun dort ihr Leben in Einsamkeit verbringen, wenn nicht einer kommt, und die drei Proben, die ihm im Schloß des Zauberer gestellt werden, besteht. Gelingt es einem, so gehören Schloß, Schätze und auch die Prinzessin ihm. Versagt er aber, so wird der Tod ihn ereilen."...  
  
Kokoro: Muhahahaha!!! Alle anderen: *Schluck*  
  
...Das Gesicht von Piccolo hatte sich während dieser Rede erhellt. In seinem Kopf reifte schon ein Plan. Und gleich am nächsten Morgen winkte er Freezer zu sich und erzählte ihm von der Aufgabe. Freezer war begeistert und sah sich im Geist schon auf einem goldenen Thron sitzen...  
  
Freezer: *grins* Koko: Heheh...dir wird das Grinsen noch vergehen, Freezer...  
  
...Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg. Doch wie es so seine wilde, unüberlegte Art war, ließ er seinen Übermut an allem aus, was sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Kam er an einem Baum vorbei, auf dem muntere Vögel ihr Lied zwitscherten, jagte er den Baum in die Luft, sodass die Vögel erschrocken Reißaus nahmen. Als er einmal auf einen Ameisenhaufen stieß, fegte er ihn mit einer Druckwelle auseinander. Diese vernichtete die Mühen der Ameisen in wenigen Augenblicken. Zufrieden flog er weiter und kam bald an einen Teich, in dem zwölf Enten schwammen. Freezer lockte die Enten ans Ufer und Ki-röstete elf von ihnen auf der Stelle, nur eine einzige konnte entkommen...  
  
Goku: Buhuhuuu... Kokoro: oh Kami, Goku-sama, was ist denn?! Goku: *snief* Freezer, du Bakayaro, wie konntest du nur...Die armen Enten...*snief* Buhuu... Alle anderen:*snief* Koko: *siehthilfloszuVegeta-sama* Vegeta: *tröstet* Schon gut, Kakarott...es ist nur eine Geschichte... *nimmtdenheulendenGokuindieArme* Freezer, ich könnte dich...! Koko: Iie, Vegeta-sama, er wird noch für seine Untaten bestraft werden! Lass ihn bitte für einen Moment noch im Diesseits... Vegeta: Na gut... Goku: *hatsichberuhigtundistnichtmehrvonVegeta-samaloszukriegen* Koko: Na dann, weiter!  
  
...Am Schloß angekommen, schlug er mit kräftiger Faust an das Tor und begehrte Einlass. Als sich drinnen nichts regte, wurde er zornig und feuerte einige Ki-Bälle dagagen. Da tat sich ein kleines Fester im Tor auf und eine alte Frau fragte:...  
  
Koko: Krilin! Dein Einsatz! Krilin: Äh...was willst du hier? Freezer: Ich jage euch alle in die Luft!!!! MUHAHAHA!!! Koko: NEIN DU §$%&****!!! Du jagst niemanden in die Luft! *holttiefLuft* Spiel jetzt weiter! Freezer: Ich...äh, ich will die Prinzessin Vegeta! *schieltängstlichzuKokoro* Koko: Geht doch...  
  
...Doch die Alte entgegnete: "Eile mit Weile, mein Sohn, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag. Um neun Uhr werde ich dich hier erwarten!" Als der böööse Freezer am nächsten Tag um neun Uhr wieder am reparierten Schlosstor ankam, wurde er schon von Krilin erwartet. Sie schüttete vor Freezer einen Sack Leinsamen auf den Boden. "Lies diese Körner wieder auf und werfe sie in dieses Fässchen hier, in einer Stunde komme ich wieder, dann musst du fertig sein." Aber Freezer dachte, die Alte wollte sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlauben. "Warum soll ich mich wegen der verschütteten Körner bücken?" Und so war nach einer Stunde das Fässchen immer noch leer. "Das ist nicht gut, mein Sohn!"sprach Krilin. Dann holte sie zwölf Schlüssel aus ihrer Schürzentasche und warf sie nacheinander in den tiefen Schlossteich. Nun forderte sie Freezer auf: "Hole die Schlüssel wieder hinauf! In einer Stunde komme ich wieder, dann muß die Arbeit getan sein!" Doch Freezer lachte nur und tat wieder nichts...  
  
Piccolo und Vegeta: Fauler Baka! Freezer: Habt ihr Todessehnsucht?! Vegeta: Versuchs doch! *strecktFreezerdieZungeraus* Freezer: Grrr.... Koko: Klappe Freezer! Spiel deine verdammte Rolle weiter!!  
  
...Als die Alte wiederkam und das sah, meinte sie: "Das ist nicht gut, mein Sohn!" Sie nahm Freezer an der Hand...  
  
Krilin: Oh nein!!! DAS mache ich nicht!!! Alle anderen ausser Freezer: *sehenihnmitleidigan* Goku: Zieh dir doch Handschuhe an! ^^ (Wir nähern uns dem Höhepunkt...^^-Anm.v.Kokoro)  
  
...und führte ihn die Treppe hinauf in den großes Schloßsaal. Dort saßen drei Gestalten, deren Gesichter mit Schleiern verhüllt waren. "Wähle, mein Sohn," sprach die Alte, "aber wähle richtig! In einer Stunde komme ich wieder!" Doch Freezer überlegte nicht lange und rief sofort: "Ich wähle die Rechte!" Da warfen alle drei ihre Schleier zurück, und Freezer fuhr ein furchtbarer Schreck in die Glieder. In der Mitte saß die wunderschöne Prinzessin, doch zu ihrer Rechten und Linken saßen die furchtbaren Cyborgs C19 und C20. Der Rechte sprang plötzlich auf, stürzte auf Freezer zu, packte ihn und warf ihn in einen tiefen Abgrund und Ki-röstete ihn...  
  
(Das war doch nötig, oder??^^) Alle anderen: *klatschenbegeistert* Koko: Arigatou! *verbeugtsich*  
  
.Als ein Jahr verflossen war und die besorgten Eltern vergeblich auf die Rückkehr vom bööösen Freezer gewartet hatten, sprach der Handwerksmann Piccolo zu seinem guten Sohn Goku: "Hätte ich doch Freezer nicht ziehen lassen, sicher ist er längst tot!" Da bat Goku seinen Vater:...  
  
Koko: Goku-sama, lass endlich Vegeta-sama los, gleich kannst du dich wieder auf ihn stürzen, aber jetzt bist du dran!!! Goku: ok... Lass es mich doch einmal versuchen, vielleicht gelingt mir, was Freezer versagt blieb. Alle anderen: Jaaa!! *gokuanfeuerundFähnchenschweng* Piccolo: Glaubst du etwa mehr zu können als dein Bruder Freezer? Nein, du bleibst hier!" Alle anderen: Ooch...  
  
...Doch Goku, der seine Eltern aus der noch immer andauernden Not befreien wollte, schlich sich in der folgenden Nacht heimlich fort, um sein Glück im Zauberschloss zu versuchen. Die Nächte verbrachte er unter freiem Himmel. Er schlief auf Moos und Gras genauso gut wie Zuhause. Er fand Gefallen an den schönen Gesängen der Vögel und tat ihnen kein Leid an, wie es sein Bruder getan hatte. Als er auf die Ameisen traf, die sich mit dem Bau ihres Heimes plagten, störte er sie nicht. Die Tierchen, die an ihm emporkrochen, nahm er ab, ohne sie zu töten. Beim Ententeich angekommen, lockte er die Tiere zum Ufer, doch er tat ihnen nichts Böses an, er fütterte sie sogar mit Brotresten. Als er auf einen Schwarm Bienen stieß, warf er ihnen frische Blumen hin, die er am Wegrand gepflückt hatte...  
  
(Ihr müsst euch mal SonGoku-sama in einem Blumenmeer vorstellen, Blümchen pflückend, mit Sternchenaugen...*seufz* ^^)  
  
...So kam er an das Schloß und klopfte bescheiden ans Tor. Sogleich tat sich dieses auf und die Alte fragte nach seinem Begehr. "Wenn ich darf, würde ich auch gerne versuchen, die schöne Prinzessin Vegeta zu befreien."  
  
Vegeta: Kakarott...! *siehtseltsamgerührtaus* Alle anderen: *snief*  
  
"Versuche es, mein Sohn," sprach die Alte, "aber wenn du die drei Proben nicht bestehst, wird es dich das Leben kosten!" "Ach, das passiert mir öfter...Also, Mütterlein Krilin, sag mir, was ich tun soll." Die Alte stellte ihm die Probe mit den Leinsamen. Goku war nicht zu faul, sich zu bücken, aber so sehr er sich auch beeilte, es schien aussichtslos, die Körner in einer Stunde in das Fässchen zu füllen. Die Zeit war fast um, das Fässchen aber erst halbvoll. Da kamen auf einmal viele Ameisen, es wimmelte nur so von ihnen, und in wenigen Minuten lag kein einziges Korn mehr auf dem Boden. Das Fässchen war voll! Als sie Alte kam, sagte sie: "Das ist gut, mein Sohn!" und warf im gleichen Augenblick die zwölf Schlüssel in den Teich. Dann ging sie und versprach, in einer Stunde wiederzukommen. Goku tauchte nun, so tief er konnte, aber er fand die Schlüssel in der Dunkelheit nicht...  
  
Goku: *hältstrahlenddiezwölfSchlüsselinderHand* Piccolo: Goku! Du solltest die Schlüssel NICHT finden. Koko: Schon gut, wirf sie einfach wieder hinein...*seufz*  
  
...Als er sich verzweifelt am Ufer niedersetzte, kamen plötzlich zwölf Enten angeschwommen. Jede hatte einen Schlüssel im Schnabel. So war auch diese Probe bestanden..  
  
Koko: *schwengtdieGokuFahne*  
  
...Die Alte führte ihn nun hinauf in den Thronsaal, indem die drei verschleierten Gestalten saßen. Unschlüssig sah Goku von einer zur anderen. Da kam ein Bienenschwarm durch das offene Fenster angeflogen und umkreiste die Köpfe der drei Gestalten. Und nach wenigen Augenblicken kreisten sie nur noch über der mittleren Gestalt. Als sie Alte nach einer Stunde wiederkam, sagte Goku: "Ich wähle die mittlere!" Da fuhren die beiden Cyborgs zum Fenster hinaus und Ki-rösteten sich selbst zu Tode...  
  
Koko: Muhahahaha!!!! Alle anderen: *sweatdrop* Vegeta: Bin ich jetzt dran?! Koko: Jaaaa...*VeggiFähnchenschwingt*  
  
...Die schöne Prinzessin nahm ihren Schleier ab und sah ihren Befreier lächelnd an....  
  
Goku: Vegeta...Boku no Tenshi...(jap. Mein Engel) Vegeta: Arigatou, Kakarott. (jap. Danke) *BeidenehmensichindieArmeundküssensichglücklich* Koko: Buhuuu.Das ist ja soo romantisch.*snief* Alle anderen: *klatschen*, *snief* Vegeta: Ai shiteru...(jap. Ich liebe dich) Goku: Hai. (jap Ja) Koko: Sind sie nicht kawaii? (jap. Süß)  
  
...Bald darauf wurde Hochzeit gefeiert. Goku holte seine Eltern zu sich ins Schloss und so hatte ihre Armut für immer ein Ende.  
  
Koko: Cut! Das wars! Ihr wart klasse! *GokuundVegetaknuddelt* Goku: Es hat Spaß gemacht! ^^ Alle anderen: ^^° Koko: Jaaa...und als nächstes spielen wir dann...*blättertimMärchenbuch* ...wie wärs mit Hänsel und Gretel?? *eg* ............BUMMMS!!!........ Koko: *schautsichum* *alleliegenamBoden* Tja....Ich muss noch ein passendes Ende finden...  
  
...Alle sind glücklich vor allem Goku und seine Vegeta-Prinzessin... ...die sich immer noch küssen... ...UND SICH DIE KLAMOTTEN VOM LEIB REISSEN UND...  
  
Alle anderen: *sweatdrop* Koko: *blush* .Ach ne, das gehörte jetzt woanders hin.heheh, also das war ein Märchen von und mit Kokoro. Bis demnächst! Mata ne. (jap. Ciao)  
  
Alle anderen: Puh...endlich vorbei... Koko: ja. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Piccolo: Pah, da mach ich nicht mit! Koko: *säuselt* Ich bestimme, ob du mitspielst! Ich habe die absolute Macht!!! Ich kann mit euch machen, was ich will... ...........IDEE!................................ *siehtsichnachGokuundVegetaum,dieimmernochrumknutschen* *eg*^^ Und ihr macht das gleich in meinem Zimmer weiter. Goku und Vegeta: NANI????? (jap. Was) Koko: ^^ Oh, ich denke wir sollten langsam mal Schluss machen... *siehtdasPublikumdassieseltsamanstarrt* ^^°  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
